


~ Heat ~ (Jschlatt x Technoblade)

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), if you want minors go fuck yourself, no minors you piece of shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jschlatt goes into heat while Technoblade is over at his house, Techno notices his weird behavior and asks about it. Schlatt tells him, woo they fuck, aftercare is sweet and cute.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 188





	~ Heat ~ (Jschlatt x Technoblade)

**Author's Note:**

> Do not yell at me please I only do ones with adults, also I'm new to AO3, idk how to tag so lmk if I did something wrong.

Jschlatt P.O.V.

Oh god how did I get into this situation.. Techno is visiting me this week, but I didn’t realize that my heat was starting so soon when I let him come over. I can’t just ask him to go home, that would be rude and he’d probably be upset and suspicious, but oh my god I feel like I’m going to lose my fucking mind. I look over at him to see that he’s watching the movie playing on TV intently, thank god. I bring my legs to my chest inside the blanket I’m using to cover my now painful boner.

Maybe I could just go jack off in the bathroom..? But I don’t want to risk getting caught.. Ugh I don’t know what to do, somebody kill me

“Schlatt? Are you alright?”  
Oh shit. He must’ve noticed me shifting uncomfortably. “Y-yeah I’m just fi-fine Techno!” I reply, cursing myself for stuttering. He obviously didn’t buy it. “No, something’s wrong.. Are you uncomfortable? Do you want me to leave? Because I can, it’s no big deal if you do!!” I have no idea how I’m going to get out of this.

“No! No no it’s not that, y-you’re fine” Curse this fucking stutter. “Then what is it?” He asked, clearly concerned. I don’t want to tell him, he’ll think I’m weird. But then again, he’s a hybrid too.. Maybe he’ll understand. I don’t know anymore. “It’s... It’s weird..” I told him in a much softer voice than I intended, fuck I sound weak. “It’s alright, I won’t judge I promise.”

God damn it this gonna ruin everything. I have to tell him now. I sigh and look away, fiddling with my hands nervously under the blanket. “I uh.. I’m... I’m in heat.” As soon as I said that his eyes went wide and he blushed slightly. “Fuck I shouldn’t have said anything, I’m sorry I didn’t realize it was coming so soon when you were coming over a-and I didn’t want to make things weird be-between us, if you don’t want to be friends anymore or want to go home I understand I-I’m sorry. I-”

  
“Schlatt!”  
He cut off my rambling after he seemed to have snapped out of his shock. I look away embarrassed and upset, god what have I done. “It’s alright, calm down. You don’t have to apologize, you literally can’t help it. Why did you think I’d be upset? Y’know I’m a hybrid too.” He looked at me with a smile and I swear I can feel my heart melting. “I.. I dunno..” I replied looking away nervously. Things got uncomfortably silent between us after I said that.

Finally the silence was broken, him being the first to speak. “Do you.. Want some help?” My eyes widened as I realized what he said and I blushed deeply. I’ve liked Techno for quite a while now believe it or not, I just never knew how to tell him. I didn’t know how to respond so I just nodded lightly, and fiddled with my thumbs a bit more. Only now I realize how much it hurts and I subconsciously whimper softly. It seems he heard it as I saw his ear twitch and his face flush red.

Techno crawled over to me and rubbed my cheek, turning me to face him. I softly leaned into the touch, it’s been so long since I’ve had any physical contact.. He seemed slightly surprised but smiled softly at me. I was pulled into his lap as the blanket fell off of me onto the floor. My bulge slightly rubbed against his leg as he pulled me into his lap, causing me to moan softly. I quickly cover my mouth and hide my face in his shoulder out of embarrassment.

I heard him chuckle softly as I did that. He softly rubs my thighs, causing me to gasp in surprise. I whimper softly into his shoulder, still embarrassed.

Techno P.O.V.

Well, shit. It’s not like I’m a blushing virgin or anything, but it’s been a long time since I’ve actually done anything. I know how bad heat can hurt if you don’t deal with it in any way though, that sucks to go through.  
I can tell he’s pretty nervous. Holy shit, he’s trembling.. “Hey hey, it’s alright..” That seemed to calm him a little bit. I kiss and nip at his neck softly, making him gasp slightly.

“Techno p-please..”  
I was caught off guard by how whiny he sounded, I’ve never heard Schlatt sound so needy and submissive. I kinda like it.. I chuckle lightly at his neediness and rub his thigh softly. “How far are you wanting to go?” I ask him, because no matter what consent is important.

“..It doesn’t matter. I’m okay with all of it, just.. Nevermind that’s stupid..”

“No, what is it? It’s not stupid, I promise.”

He gulped slightly and glanced away, nervously fidgeting with his hands. He sighed and finally said “Please be gentle..” I smile at him, hoping to comfort him a little bit. “Of course, I’d never do anything you aren’t comfortable with.” He smiled shyly back at me, making my heart flutter. God I’ve fallen hard for this little ram boy.

“Let’s go to my room, I don’t want to ruin my couch.”  
I snicker at him and pick him up easily, since he’s pretty light. He wrapped his legs around my waist and nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck, god he’s so cute.

We reached his room and I set him down on the bed. I pull at his shirt softly and look up at him, silently asking if I can take it off. He seemed to get the hint and nodded. I smiled at him and started to undo the buttons carefully, slipping his shirt off. I nipped at his now exposed chest and shoulders, causing him to gasp softly. “Mm.. Techno~” He moaned out softly, causing me to blush. His moans are like music to my ears.

I pushed him down on his back and removed my own shirt, throwing it away somewhere. He stared for a minute before flushing red and looking away, how cute. I chuckle and pull lightly at the waistband of his jeans, looking up at him for permission before pulling them down slowly.

“Fuck Techno please hurry..” He whines out. I finally realize I haven’t touched him much, he must be in a lot of pain.. I palmed him softly through his boxers, making him buck his hips needily. I pull my hands away making him whine loudly at the loss of friction. “Shhh.. I’m sorry, be patient just for a little longer baby..” I tell him, reaching up to stroke his cheek. I get up and remove my own pants, leaving both of us just in our boxers.

“Do you have any lube?”  
He pointed to a drawer in his bedside table. I open the drawer and dig around a little before finding the small bottle of lube. Setting the lube down on the bed, I climb back over to Schlatt and slowly pull down his boxers, his erection springing out. I rub his dick softly, trying to give him at least a little bit of friction. He moaned softly and gripped the sheets. He seems so touch starved by the way he reacts to the smallest touch..

“You’re so responsive Schlatt, it’s adorable.” His ear twitched and he looked away, flustered. I reach up and pet his ears softly making him seem a little less tense, I guess it calms him. I put a generous amount of lube on a few of my fingers and circled his entrance, causing him to whimper. I slowly inserted one finger and gave him a second to adjust, not wanting to hurt him. He whined softly and arched his back slightly as I started moving it.

“There you go, you’re doing so well darling” I pet his ears and whispered soft praises to him as I added a second finger, moving them in a scissor motion. His soft whimpers soon turned into quiet moans as I continued to stretch him and add more fingers. Finally when I believed he was stretched enough I pulled my fingers out, causing him to whine softly at the loss. I chuckled and stroked his cheek “Just a little longer dear”

I apply a good amount of lube to my member, wanting to make it as painless as possible for him. Once I finished I crawled back between his legs and lined myself up with his entrance. “You ready, dear?” I’m only now realizing I’ve been using pet names for him, which is a little embarrassing, but he seems to enjoy it so I guess it’s not a big deal. “Mm- fuck, yes, pl-please Techno~” He sort of whined, obviously getting a bit impatient.

I smile and push in a little, giving him a moment to adjust before pushing in the rest of the way. He moaned as I got all the way in, panting softly. “Shh, you’re doing so well~” His ears twitched at that, he must have a thing for praise. “Give me.. G-give me a sec..” He said between pants. I nodded a bit, reaching up to stroke his ears. Who knew Schlatt liked it so gentle?

“Okay.. O-okay, move pl-please~”  
Once he was ready I started moving at a slow gentle pace, like he asked. He moaned softly, gripping at the sheets. “You look so pretty like this, baby. So pretty, such a good boy~” I whisper soft praises in his ear. “Fuck- ah~ Fa-faster please~” I pick up the pace a little like he asked, kissing his cheek softly.

“Mm~ Tech ‘m cl-close~!” He moaned out. “Me too, baby” I continue thrusting into him, reaching up to pet his ears. “Such a good boy, so pr-pretty for me~” I feel myself getting close, and I can tell he is too. I move my hand to his member, pumping in time with each thrust. “Ah~! Te-Techno I’m go-Mm~ gonna-” “Me too, go ahead baby~” With a few more thrusts he came, moaning my name loudly, tightening around me causing me to cum as well.

We sit there for a second before I slowly pull out, a little bit of cum dribbling out of his hole. I collapse beside him, both of us panting softly. “So… What does this.. What does this mean for us?” He asked me after we came down from our highs, clearly nervous. “I don’t know, what do you want it to mean?” I ask, shrugging slightly. “You didn’t f-feel pressured, ri-right? I understand if you’re u-uncomfortable around me now..” He was fidgeting with his hands again, that must be a nervous habit of his. “Schlatt, I didn’t feel pressured. I’ve.. I’ve liked you for a while now, but I understand if you don’t feel the same.”

His eyes widened as I said that, then he smiled at me “Techno you idiot, do you think I’d do something like that if I didn’t feel the same? Of course I feel the fucking same, I’d never show that kind of weakness around anyone else.” He looked at me and smiled, a tint of red covering his face and the tips of his ears. “That’s not.. That’s not weakness, Schlatt.” He chuckled lightly “You hypocrite.” “Shut up” I playfully punched his arm.

He giggled adorably before sighing and looking at me. “We should get cleaned up, I feel gross and sweaty.” I chuckled and stroked his ears, smiling at him. He nuzzled into my hand as I did that, making me coo softly at him. “Mm shut up..” He’s so fucking cute. “Not my fault you’re adorable~” He playfully punched my shoulder before giggling. “Anyway, I want to take a shower, and I’m dragging you with me because you’re also gross and sweaty.” Schlatt sat up and motioned for me to go with him.

He got up and nearly fell, having to grab onto his bedside table for support. I snickered at him and he punched me in the arm, one hand still on the drawers. “Shut up! It’s your fault I can’t fucking walk anyway!” He yelled at me, obviously not actually angry. “Hey! I was gentle with you!” I yelled back, stifling a laugh. “It’s not my fucking fault that was my first time asshole!” He said back, eyes widening once he realized what he said. “Really? That was your first?” I was pretty shocked to be honest.

He gulped and looked away embarrassed. “..Was always too nervous to do anythin, trusted you enough though'' He mumbled out. I felt my heart melt at that. “Aw well I’m glad you trusted me.” I smiled at him making him look away, slightly flustered. “Yeah yeah sure whatever.. Fuckin carry me then since you wrecked me” I chuckled at him and scooped him up bridal style, causing him to yelp in surprise. I just smiled at him and walked to the bathroom, setting him down on the toilet.

I started running the water and waited for it to get warm before I scooped him up and set him in the tub, climbing in with him. He immediately curled up on me and nuzzled into my chest, closing his eyes contently. I smiled and pet his ears gently, making him sigh quietly. I quickly washed the both of us so that he didn’t fall asleep in the bath.

“Schlatt get up, you can sleep once you get up and get dressed.”  
He whined at me, making me chuckle. I picked him up and got out of the tub with him. Setting him down on the toilet I grabbed us both a towel and handed him one, drying myself off with the other one.

Once we both got dried off and changed the sheets, we laid down. Schlatt yawned softly and looked at me. “Techno? Can we uhm, cuddle?” Aww he wants to cuddle. “Of course” I tell him, smiling and pulling him closer to my chest. He nuzzles into my chest and curls up, cuddling into me. I put my arms around him and put one of my legs over his, pulling the blanket over us.

As I slowly drift off to sleep I hear him mumble “I love you, Tech.” I kiss him on the head and say “I love you too, Schlatt” before drifting off into a peaceful sleep. This is surely the start of something wonderful, I can already tell.


End file.
